Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, and more particularly to a photographing optical lens assembly having multiple lenses.
Related Art
In recent years, with the prosperity of photographing optical lens assemblies, the demands for compact photographing cameras rise exponentially. The photo-sensing device, e.g. a sensor, of an ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device. In addition, with the advance of semiconductor manufacturing technology enabling the miniaturization of pixel size of sensors, there are increasing demands for compact optical lens assemblies capable of generating better quality images.
A conventional compact photographing lens used in a mobile electronic device usually consists of four lens elements, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920. As the high technology mobile devices, such as smart phones or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), gain in popularity, demands for the compact photographing lens with better resolution and image quality rise exponentially. However, the conventional four-lens assembly does not meet the requirement of the high-level photographing optical lens assembly. With the electronic devices heading towards the direction of high functionality while being as small and light as possible, the inventors recognize that optical imaging system capable of improving the image quality of mobile electronic devices as well as miniaturizing the overall size of the camera lens equipped therewith are urgently needed.